Code Winx
by Laelapss
Summary: Alors que les Winx étaient tout juste rentrées de leur mission sur terre, elles ne s'attendaient pas à voir resurgir les Trix avec un nouvel allié. Une alliance improbable va voir le jour entre les Winx et les Lyoko-guerriers pour vaincre leurs ennemies respectifs. Prend place après la saison 4 des Winx et au début de la Saison 3 de Code Lyoko.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous,**

 **Vous vous demandez certainement comment un tel crossover a pu voir le jour? Il s'agit d'un pari lancé entre moi, mon frère et ma sœur. Chacun s'est vu attribuer deux univers diamétralement opposés avec la mission d'en faire une histoire.**

 **Je remercie mon frère et Beta reader Blackstorm-1 et lui souhaite bon courage à lui et ma sœur pour leur propre crossover!**

 **Voici donc le premier chapitre de ce crossover assez improbable! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le bruit de pas des gardes résonnait dans le silence de la prison haute technologie de la planète Zénith. Chaque couloir comptait quatre gardes qui marchaient dans une même cadence d'un bout à l'autre du couloir. De chaque côté de ce couloir, des dizaines de cellules s'alignaient renfermant derrière leurs barreaux certains des criminels les plus redoutables de la dimension magique. Les yeux des gardes, cachés derrière des lunettes infrarouges, scrutaient le moindre mouvement suspect. Mais comme toujours, aucun prisonnier ne semblait poser soucis.

Une sonnerie stridente vint perturber l'épais silence dans lequel se trouvait la prison. Au grand désespoir de la sorcière aux cheveux gris, elle émergeait encore une fois d'un sommeil sans rêves allongée sur la même plaque de métal inconfortable. Elle entendit un soupir rageur provenant de la cellule à sa droite lui indiquant que sa sœur Darcy était réveillée. Un gémissement plaintif provenant de la cellule de gauche lui indiqua qu'il en était de même pour sa sœur Stormy. Depuis qu'elles avaient perdu contre les Winx, leur vie était rythmée de la même manière entre ces épais murs métalliques : Réveil plein de courbatures à 7h, un petit-déjeuner fade, une journée interminable à tourner en rond dans les 4m2, un dîner tout aussi fade et coucher à 20h.

Les trois sorcières ruminaient des pensées de vengeance pour éviter de tomber dans la folie. Elles s'imaginaient s'échappant d'ici grâce à leurs pouvoirs pour partir retrouver ces maudites fées du Winx Club et leur faire payer cette détention. Malheureusement, le système de sécurité de la prison paralysait leurs pouvoirs avec une horrible efficacité. Icy serra le point en fixant la lampe qui éclairait sa cellule.

Soudain, celle-ci se mit à grésiller. La sorcière se redressa intriguée, jamais rien ici n'avait changé depuis le premier mois où elle était entrée dans cette prison. L'ampoule clignota une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre totalement. Icy se leva pour pouvoir mieux observer ce qu'il se passait. Elle tendit la main vers l'ampoule et au moment où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le matériau encore chaud, un puissant courant électrique la parcouru, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

Le pas cadencé des gardes se stoppa net. Les quatre gardes se précipitèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la cellule 713. La détenue était étendue au sol, parcourue de légères convulsions. Le plus âgé des gardes porta sa main à sa ceinture pour en retirer une clef magnétique. Il l'inséra dans la serrure pour ouvrir la grille et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici.

A peine la porte ouverte, tout ce passa très vite, trop vite pour les gardes. En une fraction de seconde, la sorcière s'était retrouvée sur ses pieds, mains tendues. Quatre arcs électriques quittèrent ses doigts pour venir frapper les hommes armés en pleine poitrine. Tous tombèrent inconscients. La sorcière se baissa pour récupérer la clef magnétique du garde et sortit d'un pas mécanique, dans ses yeux un étrange symbole avait remplacé ses pupilles. Elle se tourna d'abord vers la cellule de gauche et y inséra la clef avant de faire de même pour la cellule de droite. Il y eu un moment de flottement, où les deux sœurs nouvellement libérées ne surent si elles devaient quitter à leur tour leur cellule ou non.

Le corps d'Icy se tendit sous leurs yeux et une étrange masse noirâtre s'échappa par sa bouche pour se glisser dans les hauts parleurs qui étaient accrocher au mur. La sorcière prit une grande inspiration avant de tomber à genoux, essoufflée. Ses deux sœurs accoururent alors pour l'aider à se redresser. Une voix métallique s'éleva alors dans le corridor.

« -Je suis Xana, un programme multi-agent. Vous allez m'aider.

-Et pourquoi on vous aiderait Xanax ou je ne sais pas quoi, demanda Darcy.

-Vous allez m'aider, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous allez récupérer la sphère de Thýra au centre de cette planète. Et vous allez me la rapporter.

-Et on aura quoi nous en échange, demanda Icy d'un ton narquois.

-Du pouvoir.

-Ça c'est intéressant, répondit Stormy. On la trouve où ta boule ?

-Dans le dernier sous-sol du bâtiment centrale de la ville, la voix métallique grésilla à la fin de sa phrase. Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour rester plus longtemps. Laissez-moi vous donnez ceci. »

Trois jets de brouillard noir sortirent des câbles électriques de la prison et heurtèrent les sorcières qui gémirent un instant. Le brouillard s'infiltra en elles et le même symbole étrange que plus tôt s'imprima sur leur vêtement, au niveau de leur poitrine. Ce symbole se constituait d'un point entouré d'un premier cercle, lui-même entouré d'un second cercle concentrique avec un trait vertical au-dessus et trois traits disposés en éventail en dessous.

Les trois sorcières inspirèrent profondément, se sentant plus fortes que jamais. Elles s'entre-regardèrent et un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. Avec cette nouvelle puissance, les Winx ne seront plus que des moucherons à écraser entre leurs doigts.

« -Partez, je saurai quand vous aurez récupérer la sphère. »

Le silence regagna la prison, les Trix restèrent un instant perplexes malgré tout. Cette expérience était étrange pour elles mais leur nouvelle puissance leur allait très bien.

« En avant mes sœurs, dit Icy. »

Chacune prit la main des deux autres et Darcy les téléporta à l'extérieur de la prison. Les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée du bâtiment sursautèrent en les voyant apparaître. Ils saisirent leur arme mais avant d'avoir pu mettre en joue les évadées, ils reçurent une puissante décharge électrique qui les propulsa contre les portes blindées.

« -Allez, tchao les looser, ria Stormy en se tournant vers ses sœurs. »

Les trois sorcières décolèrent et traversèrent le ciel de Zénith pour rejoindre le centre de la ville dont elles voyaient au loin les immenses tours dépasser.

XxxxX

Tecna marchait dans les rues du centre-ville avec sa mère. Elle, les Winx et Roxy étaient rentrées de leur mission sur terre depuis peu de temps. Elle profitait du calme momentané pour passer du temps avec ses parents. Le reste des filles étaient restées un peu plus longtemps avec Roxy à Alféa pour aider la fée terrestre à s'acclimater à l'école. Tecna et sa mère sortaient tout juste d'un magasin de vêtements et elles se dirigeaient vers un café de la ville pour se réchauffer. Elles franchirent la porte d'un des plus célèbres cafés de ce côté-là de la planète, leur chocolat chaud était à tomber. La fée de la technologie s'installa a une table suivit par la femme qui l'accompagnait. Elles commandèrent un chocolat viennois et un thé aux fruits rouges.

Elles étaient attablées depuis une trentaine de minutes, Tecna racontait à sa mère ses nombreuses aventures sur terre. Alors qu'elle parlait de leur rencontre avec la reine Morgana, un mouvement de foule attira l'attention de la fée gardienne. Les gens dans la rue avaient cessé de marcher et regardaient le ciel en le pointant du doigt. La fée eut un frisson désagréable et elle se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Lorsqu'elle eut franchi la porte, elle leva les yeux et elle cru que ses jambes allaient lâcher. Les Trix, libres comme l'air, volaient à toute allure en direction du bâtiment central. La jeune fée réagit immédiatement et couru à l'intérieur du café. Elle regagna sa table et fouilla dans son sac frénétiquement à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Elle souffla de soulagement lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'appareil. Elle le sortit de son sac et composa rapidement le numéro de Bloom. Elle n'attendit qu'une sonnerie avant que la fée du feu ne décroche.

La fée rousse et Roxy marchaient dans Alféa. Bloom avait fait visiter l'école à la nouvelle pensionnaire et elles étaient en train de rejoindre toutes deux la chambre des Winx. La fée terrienne était émerveillée par toute cette magie qui l'entourait, elle qui avait passé la majorité de sa vie en ignorant tout de ses capacités et de sa véritable nature. Le cercle noir battu, l'avenir de la fée terrestre semblait plus serein que jamais. Elle sourit à Bloom qui lui décrivait les matières qu'elle allait avoir cette année. Les deux fées finirent enfin par arriver devant la porte de la chambre. Celle de Roxy se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le couloir, elle l'occupait avec trois autres fées de première année.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce, l'atmosphère était pesante. Musa écoutait de la musique sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Stella se faisait les ongles mais elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Flora quant à elle était allongée avec Layla sur le lit de cette dernière. La fée des fluides avait les yeux rouges et humides. Depuis leur retour de la terre, la jeune fée était très silencieuse et effacée. La mort de Nabu l'avait anéanti et malgré le soutien de ses amies, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir sortir de sa tristesse.

Bloom et Roxy échangèrent un regard triste avant d'aller rejoindre Flora et Layla pour essayer de lui remonter légèrement le moral. Alors que Bloom allait prendre la parole, la sonnerie de son téléphone la coupa. Elle sortit l'appareil de sa poche et haussa les sourcils en voyant le nom de Tecna. Elle décrocha et l'hologramme de Tecna apparut. Son amie avait une mine inquiète, ce qui alerta la rousse. Elle fit un signe et ses amies cessèrent leur activité pour se place autour d'elle.

« -Salut Tecna, dit en cœur le groupe à l'exception de Layla qui se contenta d'un faible signe de tête.

-Les filles, il faut que vous veniez au plus vite sur Zenith ! Les Trix se sont échappées de la prison, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles préparent mais je les ai vu voler au-dessus du centre-ville et...

-Mais c'est impossible, la coupa Stella, la prison de Zénith est l'une des plus sûre de la dimension magique !

-Pas suffisamment pour les trois horribles sorcières on dirait bien, marmonna Musa.

-Allez les filles, on perd du temps ! il faut stopper les Trix au plus vite, lança Flora !

-Oui tu as raison, on arrive Tecna ! »

L'hologramme de la fée de la technologie hocha la tête avant de disparaître. Bloom posa son téléphone sur son bureau avant de se tourner vers ses amies qui s'étaient toutes levées, même Layla bien que cette dernière eut le visage fermé. Bloom croisa le regard de Flora et elles échangèrent un regard inquiet. La fée des fleurs se tourna ensuite vers son amie.

« -Layla, tu es sûre de vouloir venir, on ne t'en voudra pas si tu préfères rester ici tu sais...

-Non c'est bon, la coupa assez sèchement la jeune fille. Je viens. »

Flora fit une légère moue avant d'acquiescer. Les cinq fées se mirent en cercle alors que Roxy reculait légèrement. Elles fermèrent les yeux et d'une même voix prononcèrent.

« -Winx transformation Believix ! Zoomix !»

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes transformées, Musa tourna la tête vers Roxy.

« -Roxy, préviens Madame Faragonda que nous sommes parties sur Zénith car les Trix se sont échappées.

-Ca marche Musa, bon courage les filles. »

La fée terrienne leur fit un signe de la main et la seconde d'après le groupe avait disparu. Roxy souffla inquiète, elle ne connaissait pas les Trix mais de ce qu'elle avait entendu elles étaient absolument horribles. Elle souhaita bonne chance aux Winx dans sa tête avant de sortir en courant de la chambre prévenir la directrice.

XxxxX

Les cinq fées réapparurent dans une rue de Zénith, leurs ailes Zoomix laissèrent place à leurs ailes normales. Elles observèrent un petit moment les alentours avant de voir leur amie arriver en volant. Elle se posa devant le groupe, essoufflée.

« -Venez vite, les Trix sont dans le bâtiment central, elles essaient de récupérer quelque chose et personne ne semble pouvoir les arrêter !

-En avant les Winx ! »

Elles s'envolèrent toutes d'un même mouvement. Elles arrivèrent en quelques minutes au-dessus du bâtiment attaqué, de la fumée s'élevait du sol et des gardes inconscients gisaient çà et là. Les fées se posèrent devant la porte d'entrée arrachée du bâtiment, elles observèrent inquiètes les désastres qu'avaient causé les trois sorcières. Flora allait prendre la parole lorsqu'une énorme explosion secoua la tour, le sol trembla déstabilisant les fées. Les lumières de la ville se mirent à clignoter, tous les écrans grésillèrent et finirent pas s'éteindre. Tecna tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête entre les mains, Musa se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se redresser.

« -Regardez, s'exclama Stella en pointant quelque chose du doigt. »

Ses amies se tournèrent en direction de ce qu'elle indiquait. Trois silhouettes quittaient le bâtiment en volant, l'une d'elle tenait dans sa main une sorte de sphère noire et or.

« -Ce sont les Trix, s'exclama Bloom. »

Layla réagit en premier, elle s'élança dans le ciel à la suite des trois sorcières. « Filet morphix ! » lança la fée des fluides. Un filet de morphix vint frapper les trois sœurs qui s'écrasèrent au sol. La sphère roula un peu plus loin du point d'impact des sorcières. Icy se releva immédiatement pour récupérer la sphère. Quand elle referma les doigts dessus, une autre boule de morphix heurta la sorcière. Layla eut un sourire satisfait alors que Darcy et Stormy s'étaient redressées derrière elle.

« -Layla ! Derrière toi ! »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Stormy lui lançait une décharge électrique. Layla fit un vol plané avant de s'écraser au sol, laissant une marque dans le béton. Elle releva la tête surprise. Depuis quand les Trix étaient devenues si forte ? Surtout que depuis Valtor, leur propre puissance avait été augmenté par le believix.

Alors que les deux groupes ennemis se jaugeaient, l'un des écrans proches de la scène se ralluma laissant apparaître l'étrange symbole. Deux espèces de mains électriques sortirent des câbles arrachés de l'écran pour se diriger vers les Trix. Quand elles entrèrent en contact avec les sorcières, ce fut comme si ces dernières se désintégraient en données aspirées par l'écran et elles disparurent. Les Winx restèrent interloquées devant ce spectacle inattendu.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie, s'exclama Bloom. »

* * *

 **Vous voici arrivez à la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Je publierai au fur et à mesure de mon inspiration, par conséquent je m'excuse d'avance pour la publication qui risque d'être irrégulière.**

 **-Lae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous,**

 **Voici, après pile 2 mois d'attente ponctués de partiels et des vacances pour ma part, la chapitre 2 de ce crossover!**

 **Je remercie toujours mon frère et Beta Blackstorm-1 pour sa relecture attentive et ses avis éclairants.**

 **Je vous souhaite un excellente lecture!**

* * *

« Rien à faire, le territoire de la forêt a disparu ! Xana l'a détruit et pour de bon. Sans les territoires de surface, vous ne pourrez plus accéder au 5ème Territoire. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver comment vous virtualiser directement dans le 5ème Territoire. »

Aelita était allongée sur son lit, la nuit était avancée et la douce lumière projetée par la lune éclairait sa chambre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Les paroles de Jérémie tournaient sans relâches dans son esprit. Avec elles se mélangeaient les brides de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Elle se frotta les tempes pour essayer de contenir le mal de tête qu'elle sentait arriver. La jeune fille finit par se lever et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre aux toilettes. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour s'asperger le visage.

Elle se sécha le visage et fixa un instant son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient cernés à cause de son manque de sommeil. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire elle ne dormait presque plus la nuit et ses rares heures de sommeil étaient ponctuées de cauchemars. Elle était perdue sur sa propre identité, elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était... Elle souffla avant de retourner se glisser dans son lit, elle trouva enfin le sommeil après avoir encore tourné sous sa couverture un long moment.

La sonnerie de son réveil tira Aelita de son sommeil. La jeune fille grogna avant de tendre le bras pour stopper l'horrible appareil. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé l'œil. Elle se redressa et s'étira avant de se lever. Elle attrapa sur son bureau sa trousse de toilette et se rendit rapidement dans la salle de bain commune du dortoir des filles. Après s'être habillée, elle quitta le bâtiment pour rejoindre ses amis pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'Aelita entra dans le réfectoire, elle balaya la salle du regard pour trouver les trois garçons qu'elle voulait rejoindre. Elle les localisa enfin au fond de la pièce. Elle s'avança pour prendre un plateau sur lequel elle ne déposa qu'un bol de chocolat chaud et un croissant. Elle rejoignit ensuite la table de ses amis. Odd et Ulrich cessèrent leur discussion pour saluer la jeune fille, Jérémie marmonna un « salut » sans quitter des yeux son ordinateur. Le génie du groupe n'avait pas touché à son plateau, ses doigts pianotant rapidement sur son clavier. Il semblait avoir dormi encore moins qu'elle. A cette réflexion, Aelita grimaça. A ce rythme, ils allaient finir par s'effondrer sans que Xana n'ait à intervenir.

« -Bah alors princesse, tu ne manges pas ton petit déj', lança Odd.

-Odd, fiches lui la paix et vu comme tu manges, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'Aelita ait l'appétit coupé, railla Ulrich.

-Ouais, bah elle au moins elle a la chance de ne pas te..., commença Odd.

-Calmez-vous tous les deux, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, les coupa Jeremy. »

L'intervention du jeune homme attira le regard de ses amis. Aelita prit la parole.

« -Tu as trouvé quelque chose Jérémie ?

-Non rien, j'ai travaillé toute la nuit mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment accéder au 5ème Territoire sans passer par la case départ.

-Tu vas y arriver Jérémie, on peut essayer d'aller chercher des infos sur le 5ème Territoire ce soir si tu veux, proposa Aelita.

-Ouais, un petit tour sur Lyoko après le contrôle de maths ça va nous détendre, approuva Odd.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est risqué... Si Xana reprend le contrôle d'Aelita, on pourra encore dire adieu à l'un des territoires et s'il parvient à tous les détruire c'est Game Over pour nous !

-Allez Jérémie ! Si on est tous là pour protéger Aelita jusqu'à ce que le transporteur arrive il n'y a pas de risque, tenta de rassurer Ulrich.

\- Je vais y réfléchir... On verra avec Yumi ce midi si elle est pour. »

Sur ces mots, Jérémie referma son ordinateur sachant qu'il n'en tirerait que de la frustration pour l'instant. Les 4 amis terminèrent leur petit déjeuner avant que la sonnerie du collège ne se fasse entendre. Odd se redressa et prit un air solennel.

« -Mes amis, avant de songer à sauver le monde nous devons aller affronter notre terrible destin : Le cours d'histoire. »

Le reste du groupe esquissa un sourire avant de se lever et de quitter le self. La matinée de cours se passa sans grandes difficultés. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le repas résonna, Odd sauta de sa chaise suivit de ses amis. Ils se rendirent vers leur banc où Yumi les attendait. Ils la saluèrent avant de se rendre ensemble vers la cantine. Une fois qu'ils eurent pris place, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien un moment avant qu'Aelita n'aborde le sujet de Lyoko.

« -Yumi, on voudrait aller chercher des informations sur le 5ème Territoire qui pourraient aider Jérémie à nous envoyer directement là-bas, ça te dit ?

-Oui, je suis partante ! Il faut qu'on soit tous ensemble pour empêcher Xana de se servir de toi à nouveau.

-Super, cria à moitié Odd ! Allez, Jérémie, ne te biles pas ! Tout va bien se passer et Xana est plutôt calme depuis qu'il a détruit le territoire de la forêt.

-Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! Tu sais très bien qu'avec Xana c'est toujours le calme avant la tempête. »

Une nouvelle fois, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours les coupa. Après s'être mis d'accord pour se retrouver à l'Usine à 20h, le groupe se sépara pour rejoindre leur matière respective.

L'après-midi commença calmement. Les lyoko-guerriers suivaient leurs cours assez distraitement, les récents événements sur Lyoko les travaillaient tous. Aelita, Ulrich, Odd et Jérémie étaient installés devant leur devoir de maths depuis presque une demi-heure lorsque l'alarme de l'ordinateur de Jérémie s'activa discrètement. Par chance pour le jeune homme, leur enseignante ne l'entendit pas. Il donna un léger coup dans son stylo pour que celui-ci tombe au sol et lui donne une raison de se baisser.

Jérémie s'accroupit pour ouvrir son ordinateur. A peine l'écran allumé, une fenêtre s'ouvrit pour signaler une tour activée. Le jeune homme étouffa un juron avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Il croisa le regard de Ulrich et il pu lire sur ses lèvres « Xana ». Jérémie hocha la tête et Ulrich grimaça avant de se tourner vers Odd et Aelita pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. D'un presque même mouvement, les 4 amis se levèrent pour rendre leur copie à leur professeur avant de sortir sans demander leur reste. L'enseignante fixa interdite la porte qui venait tout juste de se refermer derrière ses étudiants.

Le groupe courait dans le couloir à en perdre haleine. Ulrich s'était dépêché d'envoyer un message à Yumi pour lui demander de les rejoindre. Le trajet jusqu'à l'Usine ne leur prit que quelques minutes et ils s'arrêtèrent tous les 4 essoufflés dans le monte-charge du vieil entrepôt. Jérémie appuya sur le bouton « descendre » pour rejoindre le supercalculateur. Ulrich sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour voir si Yumi lui avait répondu.

« -Yumi va quitter son cours d'espagnol dès qu'elle peut, elle ne devrait plus tarder, rapporta le jeune homme au reste du groupe après avoir rapidement lu le message de la jeune fille.

-Parfais, vous plongez tous les trois maintenant et Yumi viendra vous prêter main forte quand elle arrive.

-Très bien, chef. »

Odd avait répondu avec un semblant de salut militaire alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur la salle du supercalculateur. Jérémie hocha négativement la tête avant de sortir de l'appareil et que celui-ci n'emmène ses amis aux scanners. Le blond alla s'installer sur le fauteuil face aux multiples écrans qu'il s'empressa d'allumer avant de se mettre à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier.

Le monte-charge s'arrêta pour laisser les 3 lyoko-guerrier accéder à la salle des scanners. Chacun pris position dans l'un des appareils, prêts à rejoindre le monde numérique.

« -On est prêt Jérémie, s'exclama Aelita.

-La tour est sur le territoire de la banquise.

-On est toujours chaud pour un tour sur la banquise, lança Odd. »

Jérémie acquiesça pour lui-même et lança le programme de virtualisation. A l'étage en dessous, les portes des scanners se refermèrent sur les adolescents. Sur l'écran de l'informaticien, une fenêtre s'ouvrit pour indiquer que les scanners étaient en marche et que le processus de virtualisation était lancé.

Quelques secondes après la fermeture des portes, les 3 lyoko-guerriers apparurent dans le ciel du territoire de la banquise. Quand tous les pixels qui formaient leur avatar furent réunis, les lois de la gravité reprirent leurs droits et ils atterrirent souplement sur la glace. Les 3 amis se redressèrent et observèrent les alentours, aucun danger ne les attendait pour l'instant.

Jérémie continua de pianoter sur son clavier pour programmer les véhicules de ses amis. Il appuya sur la touche « entrée » et au même moment sur Lyoko l'overbike et l'overboard apparurent aux côtés des jeunes gens.

« -Vos carrosses sont avancés, la tour se trouve au sud de votre position, allez-y ! »

Après un vif hochement de tête, Ulrich enfourcha son véhicule, et Odd et Aelita sautèrent sur la planche avant de s'élancer à grande vitesse vers la tour activée. Dans l'Usine, au moment où Jérémie avait terminé sa phrase, les portes du monte-charge s'étaient ouvertes pour laisser apparaitre Yumi légèrement essoufflée.

« -Yumi ! Des traces d'une attaque de Xana à signaler dehors ?

-Non, rien Jérémie. Tout est normal, répondit la jeune fille en hochant négativement la tête.

-Bon, tant mieux, on va peut-être réussir à être plus rapide que lui ! Descends aux scanners, les autres viennent juste de plonger. »

Sans un mot de plus, Yumi pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur qui referma ses portes en grinçant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yumi et l'overwing étaient apparus sur le territoire de la banquise. La japonaise sauta sur le véhicule pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'avaient devancé.

Yumi retrouva ses amis arrêtés derrière un Iceberg. Elle les salua avant de jeter un œil vers la tour nimbé d'un halo rouge. Deux tarentules montaient la garde et les empêchaient d'aller désactiver la tour. Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers les autres.

« -Je prends celle de droite, tu prends celle de gauche, lui proposa Ulrich, on les distrait pendant que Odd emmène Aelita au pied de la tour.

-Ca roule, répondit Yumi alors que Odd et Aelita hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation. »

Les 4 amis se mirent alors en place pour mettre en œuvre la stratégie d'Ulrich. Ce dernier et Yumi attirèrent les tarentules pour qu'elles cessent de garder la tour. Leur manœuvre fonctionnait parfaitement bien. Odd et Aelita s'élancèrent à leur tour et alors qu'ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin avec l'overboard, Odd effectua un dérapage et stoppa leur course. Devant leurs yeux venait de se désactiver la tour. Aussitôt, les tarentules se désintéressèrent du combat et firent demi-tour pour quitter les lieux.

« -Eh mais revenez, on n'en avait pas fini, cria à leur encontre Ulrich.

-Jérémie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Aelita.

-Je ne sais pas, la tour s'est désactivée toute seule. Il n'y a plus de tour activée, sur aucun des territoires...

-C'était peut-être un piège pour nous attirer ici, proposa Yumi.

-Non, autrement les tarentules ne seraient pas parties également, répondit Jérémie. »

Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes où chacun essayait de trouver une explication logique à la rétractation de Xana. Ce fut Odd qui brisa le silence.

« -Bon bah, puisqu'on est là, autant aller sur le 5ème territoire non ?

-Oui, allons-y approuva Aelita.

-Très bien, mais gardez l'œil ouvert ! Il ne faudrait pas que Xana nous prenne par surprise. Rejoignez l'extrémité du territoire, je vous appelle le transporteur. »

Le groupe se remit en mouvement pour rejoindre rapidement la zone où le transporteur les récupérerait.

XxxxX

L'excursion sur le 5ème territoire se déroula sans accro. Aelita avait pu récupérer une masse importante d'information qui pourrait potentiellement aider Jérémie à les envoyer directement dans l'Arena. Les 4 amis avaient quitté la voute céleste pour rejoindre à nouveau le territoire de la banquise afin que Jérémie puisse les dématérialiser.

« -C'est ce que j'appelle une mission rondement menée, se félicita Odd en tendant la main à Aelita pour l'aider à descendre de l'overboard. Avec ça Einstein tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche !

-C'est sûr, mais il est vital que je puisse vous matérialiser directement là-bas. Bon préparez-vous à rentrer. »

Jérémie commença à pianoter sur son clavier pour démarrer le programme de dévirtualisation. Il allait enfoncer le bouton « entrée » quand une alarme le coupa dans son geste. Le programme chargé de détecter les tours activées lui indiquait que la tour de la banquise s'était réactivée.

« -Changement de programme les gars, la tour de tout à l'heure s'est réactivée et... »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une nouvelle alarme. Il se remit à pianoter sur ses touches avant d'étouffer un juron.

« -Jérémie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, s'exclama Aelita.

-Le programme m'indique une deuxième tour activée, sur le territoire de la montagne et... Une troisième, sur le territoire du désert !

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, demanda Yumi.

-Xana cherche de l'énergie ! Mais pour quoi faire, ajouta Aelita dont la panique montante faisait trembler la voix. »

Une onde de choc secoua alors Lyoko. Comme pris dans le souffle d'une énorme bombe, les lyoko-guerriers furent balayés et se dématérialisèrent instantanément.

« -Non, non, non, non, s'exclama Jérémie. »

Dans la salle des scanners, les trois appareils s'ouvrirent pour laisser tomber Yumi, Odd et Ulrich. Ils firent quelques pas chancelants avant de se laisser glisser au sol, le souffle coupé. L'un des scanners se referma avant de s'ouvrir à nouveau sur Aelita qui tomba à genou. Ils prirent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits avant de péniblement rejoindre le monte-charge pour aller chercher auprès de Jérémie des explications.

Malheureusement pour eux, l'intello du groupe se trouvait à court de réponse. Les tours activées s'étaient désactivées immédiatement à la suite de l'onde de choc. Tout était redevenu normal sur Lyoko et aucun des cinq scans qu'avait lancé Jérémie ne révélaient quoi que ce soit qui puisse sortir de l'ordinaire.

Quand le monte-charge s'ouvrit sur ses amis soucieux, il ne pu qu'hocher négativement la tête avant de leur dire.

« -Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce 2ème chapitre du point de vue de nos chers lyoko-guerriers. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser!**

 **A bientôt (et si mon inspiration le veut dans moins de 2 mois)**

 **-Lae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous,**

 **Bienvenue sur ce 3ème chapitre que je publie ENFIN!**

 **Je remercie beaucoup Ange pour m'avoir laissé des reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!**

 **Je remercie ensuite mon frère et beta Blackstorm-1 pour sa patience et son aide!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mme Faragonda était debout dos aux 5 fées qui étaient réunies dans son bureau. Elle fixait d'un air fatigué et inquiet le paysage qui s'offrait à elle par l'immense fenêtre. Elle réfléchissait aux paroles de ses anciennes élèves. Tecna était assise sur l'un des sièges, entourée par Flora et Musa. Elle avait toujours mal au crâne après le souffle d'énergie numérique qui l'avait percuté sur Zénith.

« -Des mains électriques, vous êtes sures, demanda une énième fois Griselda sous le choc de l'annonce.

-Oui, et elles ont comme aspiré les sorcières.

-Elles sont devenues des données numériques, elles sont parties dans les câbles des ordinateurs, ajouta Tecna. »

Le directrice d'Alphéa soupira. Quand Roxy était venue la prévenir de l'évasion de Trix, elle avait eu du mal à y croire. La prison de Zénith était réputée inviolable et pourtant les sorcières avaient de nouveau réussi à fuir. Elle se demanda si un jour quelqu'un parviendrait à vraiment les arrêter définitivement. Chaque prison finissait par céder devant ces 3 femmes. Elle se tourna pour faire à nouveau face aux fées.

« -Il faut comprendre ce qu'elles comptent faire de la sphère de Thýra et où elles sont parties. J'ai prévenu les régents de chaque planète de la dimension magique. Toutes les armées sont sur le qui-vive, elles ne pourront aller sur aucune planète sans être repéré.

-La sphère n'est d'aucune utilité sur une autre planète que Zénith, Commença Tecna. Elle permet d'augmenter la puissance numérique des ordinateurs de la Tour centrale de la planète. Qu'est-ce que ces trois sorcières peuvent bien faire de puissance numérique ?

-Essayer d'augmenter la puissance de leur magie peut-être, proposa Bloom.

-Non, répondit Tecna. La sphère n'a aucune propriété magique, pas le moindre. Alors sauf si elles sont devenues des ordinateurs, la sphère de Thyra n'augmentera rien du tout. »

La pièce plongea dans un silence songeur quelques instants. Chacun tentant de trouver une théorie plausible mais rien ne leur venait à l'esprit. Mme Faragonda se laissa tomber sur son siège et troubla le silence.

« -Avant toute chose, il faut trouver où les Trix sont parties.

-Oui mais comment Mme Faragonda ?

-Retournez sur Zénith, il faut bien commencer par quelque part et ça semble un bon début.

-Oui vous avez raison. Il faut retourner sur Zénith et comprendre par où sont parties les données numériques, acquiesça Layla. »

Les 5 fées saluèrent leur directrice avant de quitter les bureaux. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elles, Mme Faragonda retira ses lunettes pour se frotter l'arrête du nez. Elle échangea un regard avec la surveillante. Cette histoire s'annonçait dangereuse et les Trix dans la nature n'apporterait rien de bon.

XxxxX

De retour sur la planète Zénith, les Winx regagnèrent la Tour Centrale où des gardes et des ingénieurs s'affairaient à reconstruire ce que les 3 sorcières avaient détruit. Tecna marchait en tête, tenant dans ses mains son micro-ordinateur. Flora qui marchait à côté d'elle grimaça en fixant l'écran, elle se demanda comment son amie faisait pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'indiquait l'appareil. Le groupe se stoppa.

« -C'est là qu'elles ont disparu. Je vais essayer de me connecter aux câbles, annonça Tecna. »

Elle attrapa l'un des câbles pour le bancher à son ordinateur avant de s'asseoir et de commencer à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier. Ses amies échangèrent un regard, elles se sentaient un peu inutile, la technologie était le rayon de Tecna, pas le leur. Après quelques instants à se balancer sur place en observant leur amie, le reste des fées décidèrent de se mettre à la recherche d'indices physiques ou magiques sur l'endroit où les sorcières auraient pu disparaître.

Elles passèrent presque une heure à fouiller les alentours avant que Tecna ne pousse un long soupir en fermant avec force son ordinateur. Elle débrancha le câble et se redressa, d'un geste de la main elle fit disparaître l'appareil. Bloom posa sur elle un regard interrogateur.

« -Je ne comprends pas, commença Tecna, je perds leur trace.

-Tu veux dire qu'elles ont quitté la planète, demanda Musa.

-Pas que la planète, il n'y a aucune trace d'elle dans la dimension magique. Comme si elles s'étaient évaporées. Je...

-Tecna, héla une voix coupant la fée dans sa phrase. »

La fée aux cheveux violet se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils avant de reconnaitre le jeune homme qui s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire.

« -Caleb ! Ca fait une éternité, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, depuis que tu es entrée à Alféa, répondit le jeune homme.

-Oui c'est vrai... Les filles, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers ses amies. Je vous présente Caleb, un ami d'enfance. Caleb, je te présente mes amies les Winx. »

Les cinq jeunes filles firent un mouvement de main pour saluer le jeune homme.

« -Que fais-tu là Caleb ?

-Je suis devenu ingénieur dans la section de la sécurité royale ! Je suis là à cause de l'incident avec les Trix.

-Tu sais quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Musa.

-Oui, venez, je vais vous emmener voir mon chef. Il vous expliquera mieux que moi, mais c'est à ne rien y comprendre. »

Les fées hochèrent la tête et le jeune homme se mit en route suivit par le groupe. Celui-ci les conduisit à travers les couloirs en ruines du bâtiment. Ils croisèrent des dizaines de personnes qui s'affairaient à déblayer les débris et à reconstruire l'édifice. Ils marchèrent presque une dizaine de minute pour accéder à la pièce la plus profonde du bâtiment. Leur guide ouvrit les doubles portes, la pièce semblait en ébullition. Des femmes et des hommes en blouse blanche s'affairaient dans tous les coins. Seul un homme imposant était immobile au milieu de la pièce, dos à eux. Il fixait un piédestal vide, le visage fermé. Caleb toussota légèrement avant d'appeler son chef par son grade. L'homme tourna son immense carrure vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« - Ingénieur Caleb, ne devriez-vous pas être avec votre équipe, à votre poste ?

\- Maître Tesla. J'ai croisé les Winx à l'entrée du bâtiment, elles cherchent où se sont enfuies les Trix.

-Oui Monsieur, il faut qu'on les rattrape et qu'on récupère ce qu'elles ont volé. »

L'homme jaugea un instant le groupe de fée en caressant lentement sa barbe. Il soupira longuement.

« -Bien, lâcha-t-il. Nos meilleurs agents mènent des recherches depuis presque 24h. De prime abord, les résultats nous ont paru impossibles, erronés. Alors nous avons recommencé nos calculs, pas moins de 3 fois... Mais les résultats restent les mêmes.

-Vous avez réussi à remonter la trace des sorcières, demanda Tecna.

-Oui. Et c'est à ce moment que les résultats perdent leur sens. Les Trix sont devenues des données numériques et ses données ont quitté la planète...

-Et également la Dimension magique, on sait déjà ça, coupa Stella. »

La fée du soleil et de la lune se tut brusquement, coupée par le regard glacial que lui lançait l'homme en uniforme.

« -Et la Dimension magique, reprit-il d'une voix froide. Mais nous avons réussir à remonter leur piste. Elles ont d'abord atterri dans ce qui semble être une espèce de monde numérique. Le flux de données qui traverse cet espace semble infini, on a bien failli perdre leur trace au milieu de tout ça. Ensuite, les Trix se sont comme dissoutes dans le réseau informatique qui entoure ce monde. Elles ont éclaté en millier de données impossibles à suivre.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elles sont mortes, demanda Bloom mi-horrifiée, mi-intéressée.

-Non, les données peuvent se réassembler pour leur redonner une forme physique quand bon leur semble à mon avis. Elles sont très loin d'avoir dit leur dernier mot. »

Le silence s'installa le temps que les mots de l'homme fassent leur chemin dans l'esprit des fées. Layla rompit le silence en premier.

« - Vous voulez dire qu'elles sont introuvables maintenant ?

-Eh bien, oui. Temps qu'elles n'ont pas retrouvé une forme physique, oui, elles sont introuvables.

-Comment va-t-on faire pour les arrêter si elles sont introuvables, demanda Bloom affolée.

-Je ne sais pas Mlle, lui répondit calmement l'homme. Nous pouvons vous donnez les coordonnées de l'endroit où elles ont atterri avant de disparaître mais j'ai n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont vous pourriez vous y rendre. »

En prononçant sa phrase, l'homme fit un signe à l'un des ingénieurs au loin qui se dépêcha d'approcher en griffonnant des chiffres et des lettres sur un papier. Il le tendit ensuite à Tecna qui le plia et le glissa précieusement dans sa poche.

« -Merci pour votre aide Maître Tesla, dit la fée de la technologie.

-Mon aide est mince, malheureusement, prononça-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le piédestal vide. Mais vous devez retrouver les sorcières avant qu'elles n'utilisent la sphère de Thýra à mauvais escient. Bonne chance mesdemoiselles. »

L'homme leur adressa un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce.

XxxxX

Les 6 fées avaient quitté assez rapidement la planète Zénith après leur discussion avec le Maitre Tesla. De retour dans leur chambre à Alféa, elles se tenaient assises en cercle autour du papier que leur avait donner l'un des ingénieurs. Chacune réfléchissait à un moyen de rejoindre cet endroit, ce monde numérique mystérieux. Epuisées par cette journée, elles avaient fini par tomber de sommeil.

C'est aux premières heures du petit jour le lendemain que les 6 fées entrèrent dans la bibliothèque d'Alféa sous les yeux médusés de la bibliothécaire. Jamais elle n'avait vu des étudiantes entrer aussi tôt dans sa bibliothèque. Les Winx se séparèrent, chacune des fées cherchait dans les rayons des livres qui pourraient les aider à comprendre comment rejoindre les coordonnées qu'on leur avait confié. Elles s'installèrent à une table qui croulait maintenant sous une pile de livre. Elles feuilletaient chaque ouvrage avec application pour trouver une solution.

Mais plus la journée avançait, moins les jeunes filles n'avaient d'espoir de trouver le moyen de rejoindre les coordonnées. La cloche d'Alféa sonnait 16h, Stella avait laissé tomber la lecture pour s'atteler à parfaire sa manucure. Musa fredonnait une mélodie en tapotant en rythme sur la table à côté de Bloom qui avait entamé un somme sur son livre. Flora poussa un soupir en fermant un énième livre avant d'échanger un regard désespéré avec Layla.

Soudain Tecna se redressa et ferma son livre dans un claquement sourd qui fit sursauter ses amies. Elle marmonna un « j'ai une idée » à peine compréhensible avant d'attraper le précieux papier et de disparaitre sans demander son reste. Le reste du groupe échangea un regard surpris.

La jeune fille traversa l'école au pas de course. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit et elle devait essayer, de toute façon qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Elle s'arrêta en dérapant devant la porte qu'elle cherchait à atteindre. Elle l'ouvrit et par chance la salle des simulations était vide. Elle prit place devant la console de commande et se mit à pianoter frénétiquement sur les touches.

Tecna passa toute la nuit dans cette salle. C'est au petit déjeuner qu'elle réapparut enfin à la table de ses amies. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et des cernes sous les yeux mais un sourire barrait son visage.

« -Les filles, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai trouvé, venez voir ! »

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Ses amies se levèrent sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et se lancèrent derrière Tecna. Toutes prirent place derrière le pupitre de commande de la salle des simulations.

« -Bon, Tecna! Tu vas nous dire ce que tu as trouvé ou il faut qu'on devine, s'impatienta Stella.

-J'ai réfléchit, et je me suis rappelée du coup où Bloom est allée sur Domino par la salle des simulations. Et je me suis dit qu'en poussant le système au max j'arriverai peut-être a ouvrir un portail pour accéder à ce monde. Ça m'a pris plus de temps que ce que je pensais. Déjà, j'ai dû reformater les cartes mères de la tour centrale. Mais rien à faire, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Alors j'ai eu une idée. Le problème c'était la magie !

-La magie, demanda Layla perplexe.

-Oui ! Ce monde n'a rien de magique alors la magie faussait tous mes calculs ! Donc j'ai désactivé l'alimentation magique de la salle et j'ai recommencé et... »

Elle appuya sur la touche « entrée » et un portail s'ouvrit au milieu du podium de simulation.

« -Tu as réussi à ouvrir un portail vers les coordonnées ?!

-Oui ! Mais il restait un problème. Comme ce monde n'est que numérique on ne pouvait pas juste passer le portail et arriver là-bas. Je nous ai donc programmé des avatars pour évoluer là-bas et pouvoir nous défendre, termina Tecna avec enthousiasme.

-Tecna, tu es un génie !

-Merci, mais c'était juste de la logique.

-Bon, il va falloir qu'on s'y rende la plus rapidement possible pour comprendre ce que veulent les Trix. »

Les filles débâtèrent un moment sur comment il fallait agir une fois là-bas. Flora se tourna vers Tecna pour lui demander son avis car la jeune fille n'avait encore rien dit. Mais elle referma la bouche, la fée de la technologie s'était endormie.

« -Bon, ça règle un problème. Laissons la se reposer, on ira en fin de journée, décida Musa. »

XxxxX

Le couvre-feu était tombé sur Alféa, sauf pour les Winx et l'un de leur enseignant. Les filles se tenaient prêtes à rejoindre les coordonnées données sur Zenith.

« -Prête les filles, demanda Mr Palladium.

-Oui ! J'espère juste que Tecna ne s'est pas trompée et qu'on n'arrivera pas avec les bras à la place des jambes, s'exclama Stella.

-Stella ! Arrête de douter de ma logique ou autrement ne vient pas, répliqua Tecna vexée.

-Calmez-vous les filles, les coupa Bloom. »

L'enseignant hocha négativement la tête en souriant.

« -Allez, c'est parti ! »

Une fois sa phrase finie, le professeur appuya sur la touche « entrée » et le portail s'ouvrit. Les filles inspirèrent profondément et disparurent dans le portail.

* * *

 **Fin du 3ème chapitre! Nous nous approchons de la rencontre fatidique!**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!**

 **A la prochaine!**

 **-Laé**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous,**

 **Voici le 4ème chapitre, nous arrivons à un chapitre charnière de cette histoire!**

 **Merci à Blackstorm-1 pour sa relecture!**

* * *

Les Lyoko-guerriers s'étaient installés autour de Jérémie qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux ses écrans alors que ses doigts parcouraient frénétiquement son clavier. Des dizaines de fenêtres s'ouvraient puis se refermaient en fonction des commandes qu'effectuait l'informaticien. Après un énième scan qui revenait négatif, le garçon souffla bruyamment sa frustration.

-Rien, rien, rien ! il n'y aucune trace de quoi que ce soit d'étrange sur Lyoko, ni sur terre. Xana a activé 4 tours, déployé une énergie impressionnante, ce n'est pas simplement pour le plaisir de le faire ! »

Jérémie retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, un mal de tête lancinant commençait à le gagner et ses recherches ne donnaient rien. Il tourna les yeux en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Aelita s'était relevée pour se placer à côté de son ami. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et lui serra gentiment l'épaule en signe de soutien.

« -On va trouver ce que Xana cherche à faire Jérémie, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Mais oui Einstein, ajouta Odd. Xana nous a toujours fait tourner en bourrique. Ca change pas de d'habitude !

-Si Odd, c'était très différent ! Jamais Xana n'avait réussi un tel tour de force ! Toute cette énergie vous a dévirtualisé en un claquement de doigt ! S'il arrive à faire ça à chaque fois que vous mettez les pieds sur Lyoko, on est foutu !

-Alors on a qu'à arrêter le supercalculateur, proposa Yumi.

-Non, ça ne servirait à rien, maintenant que Xana est dans le réseau, ça serait lui facilité la tâche, marmonna Aelita. »

Le silence retomba un instant sur le groupe, chacun réfléchissait à la situation. Ulrich finit par le briser en s'étirant.

« -On est tous crevé, ça ne sert à rien qu'on reste là à se torturer les méninges. Rentrons au collège et on y réfléchira demain à tête reposée.

-Mais Ulrich, commença Yumi, c'est peut-être la fin du monde à l'heure où on parle. Xana va forcément se servir d'une telle énergie...

-Non, Ulrich a raison, coupa Jérémie. On n'en apprendra pas plus ce soir... Allons dormir et on reprendra les recherches demain. »

Tous approuvèrent les mots du génie de la bande. Celui-ci lança un programme de recherche avant de mettre en veille l'immense ordinateur.

« -Grâce à ce programme, s'il y a quoique ce soit qui se passe sur Lyoko je serais au courant immédiatement. »

Sur ces derniers mots, les 5 collégiens prirent place dans l'élévateur pour quitter le lieu. Ils restèrent silencieux durant tout le trajet de retour au collège. Yumi se sépara rapidement du reste du groupe pour prendre la direction de sa maison. Arrivés devant le bâtiment de l'internat, Odd et Ulrich souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Jérémie et Aelita avant de monter rejoindre leur chambre. Les deux autres restèrent un instant arrêtés dans la cour. Jérémie inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit.

« -On va trouver une solution Jérémie, lui dit doucement Aelita. On l'a toujours fait, ensemble. »

Le jeune homme adressa un sourire en guise de remerciement à son amie. La confiance que lui avait toujours témoigné la jeune fille l'aidait à ne pas tout laisser tomber pour reprendre une vie d'adolescent normal. Aelita le coupa dans ses pensées en posant un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de disparaitre dans le bâtiment. Jérémie ne pu empêcher ses joues de prendre une légère colorie rouge. Il resta encore quelques secondes sur place avant de se décider à rejoindre également son lit.

XxxxX

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut difficile pour Jérémie qui effectua un large mouvement du bras pour faire tomber son réveil et l'arrêter. Il attrapa dans le même temps ses lunettes pour les placer sur son nez. Il s'étira avant de se redresser. Les événements de la veille ne l'avaient pas quitté et il se précipita sur son ordinateur pour s'assurer que le scan n'avait rien détecté. Mais rien ne laissait présager une nouvelle attaque de Xana. Très légèrement rassuré, Jérémie quitta sa chambre, trousse de toilette et vêtements sous le bras, pour aller prendre une douche chaude afin de faire tomber la pression qu'il sentait accumulée sur ses épaules.

30 minutes plus tard, le jeune informaticien prenait place à une table du réfectoire en compagnie de ses amis pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Aelita avait un air fatigué sur le visage laissant penser à Jérémie qu'elle avait mal dormi malgré son apparente confiance de la veille. Il croisa son regard et elle fit un mouvement de la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Mais Jérémie n'était pas dupe et il savait que son amie n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Finalement cette dernière pris la parole, bisant le fil de ses pensées.

« -J'ai réfléchi cette nuit et je me suis dit qu'on devrait aller faire un tour à l'Ermitage aujourd'hui. Peut-être que mon père aura laisser des documents qui pourront nous aider à comprendre ce que Xana mijote.

-Ca me parait être un bon plan et au moins on aura l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile, approuva Ulrich.

-On n'a pas cours cet après-midi, on peut s'y retrouver à 14h, je vais mettre un message à Yumi, ajouta Aelita.

-Hopper nous a toujours permis de nous en sortir sur Lyoko, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne trouve rien cette fois, se rassura Jérémie. »

La sonnerie du collège indiqua aux jeunes gens qu'il était temps d'attaquer leur matinée de cours. Ils se levèrent pour poser leur plateau et rejoindre leur salle d'histoire. Leurs 4 cours de la matinée passèrent lentement, aucun des étudiants n'étaient vraiment concentrés sur les propos de leurs enseignants. Leur inattention était telle que Jérémie n'avait pas su répondre à la question de son enseignante de physique-chimie lors de leur dernière heure. Le regard surpris et choqué que lui avait adressé son enseignante avait causé un léger rire dans la salle.

Finalement, les Lyoko-guerriers avait retrouvé Yumi pour le repas du midi dans le réfectoire.

« -Alors, vous avez passé une bonne matinée, demanda la plus âgée d'entre eux.

-Ça a été, répondit Odd. Mais Jérémie a failli faire faire une crise cardiaque à Mme Hertz ! »

Ses amis se mirent à rire alors que Jérémie marmonnait une justification inaudible. Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance plus légère que les dernières heures passées. C'est à 13h30 que le groupe quitta l'enceinte de l'établissement pour s'engouffrer dans la forêt sur le chemin qui menait à l'Ermitage.

Une fois arrivé à la maison en ruine, le petit groupe se réuni dans la bibliothèque.

« -Bon, il faut regarder dans tous les livres, dans tous les documents et si quoique ce soit vous semble correspondre de près ou de loin à ce qui est arrivé hier vous m'appelez ! »

Ulrich, Yumi et Aelita acquiescèrent tandis qu'Odd effectua un salut militaire qui fit soupirer son ami. Ils se séparent ensuite pour attaquer les centaines d'ouvrages de la bibliothèque par tous les bouts. Le tas de livres ouverts au milieu de la pièce grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Aelita poussa un long soupire avant de refermer son énième livre et de le faire rejoindre la pile des livres déjà parcourus. Elle se leva et quitta le salon pour monter les escaliers. Jérémie observa silencieusement la jeune fille quitter la pièce.

Lorsqu'Aelita arriva à l'étage et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait encore. Une fois entrée elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même pour la visualiser en entier avant de fermer les yeux pour chercher au fond de sa mémoire retrouvée les souvenirs liés à cette pièce. Des flashs de son ancienne vie avec ses parents lui revinrent, avant que sa mère ne disparaisse et que son père ne l'envoie sur un monde numérique. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue qu'elle chassa rapidement du dos de sa main.

Elle s'assit sur son ancien lit et pris sa tête entre ses mains pour se masser les tempes afin de chasser le mal de tête qui menaçait de la gagner. Un bruit à la porte lui fit relever rapidement la tête, Jérémie était appuyé contre son encadrement. Après avoir croisé son regard, le jeune homme entra pour s'installer à côté d'Aelita.

« -Ça va aller Aelita ?

-Oui Jérémie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est juste que... Avoir retrouvé mes souvenirs, découvert qui j'étais réellement, tout ça... Je me sens perdue.

-Je comprends, c'est normal tu vas t'habituer à tout ça. Et on va retrouver ton père, je te le promets.

-Merci Jérémie, murmura la jeune fille. »

Jérémie passa maladroitement un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer dans une légère étreinte qu'Aelita accepta de bonne grâce. Mais le moment fut rapidement interrompu par la voix de Odd qui résonna depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent avant de se lever et de rejoindre leurs amis restés avec les livres. Une fois de retour dans la pièce, Jérémie comprit pourquoi Odd l'avait appelé. Son ordinateur bipait dans son sac. L'informaticien se précipita vers le bip pour ouvrir son sac et son ordinateur.

« -C'est le scan, il détecte... Quoi ? »

La voix de Jérémie mourut à la fin de sa phrase. Il s'était remis à taper à toutes vitesse sur son clavier, son cerveau tentait d'analyser les informations que lui donnait son ordinateur.

« -Jérémie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois, demanda Yumi en s'approchant de lui.

-Le superscan il a détecté quelque chose.

-Une tour activée ?

-Non justement ! Ce n'est pas une tour activée mais ça envoie les mêmes informations que si c'était le cas.

-Tu es sûr de toi Jérémie, demanda Ulrich.

-Oui absolument ! Il y a un... Truc d'activé sur Lyoko mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Il faut aller voir, s'exclama Odd.

-Non ! Pas question, c'est peut être un piège de Xana pour attirer Aelita sur Lyoko et avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, hors de question de vous renvoyer là-bas, contra Jérémie.

-Mais Jérémie, commença Aelita. Il faut qu'on aille vérifier ce qu'il se passe ! »

Jérémie se mordit la lèvre. La dernière excursion sur Lyoko ne s'était pas bien terminée pour ses amis mais aucun n'avait été blessé. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose cette fois.

« -Jérémie, on doit y aller ! C'est notre mission de défendre Lyoko, s'exclama Yumi.

-Yumi a raison Jérémie, approuva Ulrich. Et puis on s'en est toujours sorti !

-Bien, vous avez gagné... En avant pour l'Usine. »

A ces mots, les 5 amis se précipitèrent vers la porte qui reliait la maison au système d'égout. Le trajet jusqu'à l'Usine fut rapide et Jérémie, une fois installé devant ses écrans, relança un scan qui décela également quelque chose d'activée.

Sans plus attendre, l'informaticien lança le programme de virtualisation. Odd et Ulrich avait pris place en premier dans les scanners qui se refermèrent sur eux pour se rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard vides. Après un regard échangé, Aelita et Yumi prirent place à leur tour dans les immenses machines qui les avalèrent.

Les filles atterrirent souplement sur le territoire du désert. Yumi se redressa, immédiatement sur ses gardes. Depuis le temps qu'ils plongeaient sur Lyoko, c'était l'une des rares fois qu'ils étaient là sans n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui les attendait. La voix de Jérémie résonna.

« -Vous êtes au sud de ce que le scan a détecté. Faites très attention à vous et essayez de rester discret. On ne sait pas sur quoi vous allez tomber. »

Les 4 Lyoko-guerriers échangèrent un regard avant de s'élancer dans la direction que Jérémie leur avait donnée. Il leur suffit de quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qui avait affolé le superscan de Jérémie. Au milieu d'une plateforme du territoire s'ouvrait une espèce de brèche blanche lumineuse. Ils se mirent alors à couvert derrière d'immenses rochers proches de la brèche. La lumière dégagée par celle-ci gagna subitement en intensité pour disparaître ensuite. A la place, se tenait un groupe de 6 jeunes filles avec des ailes. Aelita glapit de surprise et Yumi lui fit signe de rester la plus silencieuse possible. Ils avaient en face de leurs yeux la potentiel raison du besoin d'énergie de Xana. Un nouveau type de monstre.

Depuis l'Usine, Jérémie suivait avec attention ce qu'il se passait à l'écran. 6 points rouges étaient apparus sur son écran de contrôle mais leur description ne correspondait pas à celle des monstres habituels de Xana.

« -Jérémie, entendit-il chuchoter la voix d'Aelita dans son oreillette. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Probablement des nouveaux monstres... »

La voix de Jérémie résonna sur le territoire du désert et attira l'attention des nouveaux arrivants qui levèrent la tête au ciel en cherchant la provenance de la voix. Profitant de cette diversion involontaire, Odd sauta à découvert pour tirer une flèche laser en direction du groupe. Celle-ci heurta l'une des personnes avec les cheveux violets qui tomba à genoux à terre. Ce fut le top départ pour les autres qui sortir de derrière les rochers pour se lancer à l'attaque.

Ulrich s'élançait en tête, l'arme au poing, prêt à en découdre avec ces nouveaux monstres. Arrivé a moins de 3 mètres d'eux, 3 d'entre elles levèrent la main de concert et crièrent des mots. Un faisceaux lumineux sorti de leur main respective pour se rejoindre avant d'heurter le jeune homme. Celui-ci fut instantanément dévirtualisé. Les autres Lyoko-guerriers se figèrent.

« -Depuis quand les monstres de Xana travaillent en équipe, hurla Odd

-Monstres de Xana, demanda l'une des personnes en écho. »

Yumi lança l'un de ses éventails en direction de la voix mais celle-ci l'évita d'un bond sur le côté. Une fois redressée, la personne envoya une espèce de substance rose visqueuse dans la direction de Yumi qui la cloua au sol.

« -Jérémie, c'est très mauvais ce qu'il se passe, cria à nouveau Odd.

-Ouais, et un malheur n'arrive jamais seul ! Derrière vous, deux tarentules et la méduse ! »

Odd se retourna pour voir effectivement les monstres approcher. La méduse, il manquait plus que ça pensa-t-il ! Il regarda Yumi qui se débattait toujours dans la substance étrange et ne pu retenir une grimace de dégoût. De l'autre côté, le groupe observait ce qu'il se passait en parlant entre eux. Ce n'était vraiment pas des monstres de Xana habituels se dit Odd.

« -Aelita, aide Yumi à sortir de ce truc, je m'occupe des vilaines bêbêtes ! »

Aelita hocha la tête et couru en direction de Yumi. Odd se mit face aux nouveaux arrivés et l'une des tarentules se stoppa et se mis en position pour tirer. Odd esquiva la première slave de laser d'un enchaînement de pirouette. Il vit du coin de l'œil la 2ème tarentule se diriger vers leurs inconnues pour se mettre à les canarder également.

« -Jérémie, Xana a perdu la boule ! Il attaque ses propres monstres !

-Ce n'est pas normal, je me demande si on n'a pas fait erreur... Mais c'est impossible de venir sur...

-Jérémie tu réfléchiras plus tard, le coupa Odd. Ça sent vraiment le roussi ici et Yumi est... »

Sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres alors que plusieurs lasers le heurtaient violemment, le dématérialisant à son tour.

« -Non, c'est pas possible, cria Jérémie. »

Yumi était toujours bloquée sur le sol et la méduse s'approchait d'Aelita ce qui l'avait obligé à s'éloigner de son amie pour fuir ses tentacules. Les nouvelles arrivées avaient réussi à venir à bout de la tarentule et observaient à nouveau la scène d'un air ahurie. Yumi quitta des yeux Aelita pour croiser le regard de la rousse qui se tenait le plus en avant. La situation était désespérée.

« -Protégez Aelita ! Protégez-la de la méduse ! »

Elle cria ces derniers mots en fixant la rousse avant de sentir le laser de la tarentule restant lui heurter les côtes. L'image de son amie acculée contre l'un des rochers de la plaine et la rousse tournant le regard dans sa direction fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de se dématérialiser.

* * *

 **Voilà la rencontre! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!**

 **-Laé**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!**

 **Voici l'inespéré chapitre 5! Je ne savais absolument pas si j'allais finir par le poster mais il est là!**

 **Il n'a malheureusement pas pu être relu par mon cher beta qui souffre de sa rentrée en prépa (force à lui)! Aussi, je vous prie d'excuser les fautes susceptibles de se balader ici!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

L'arrivée sur ce mystérieux monde numérique avait été mouvementée pour les Winx. A peine sorties du portail qu'elles s'étaient fait attaquer par un groupe d'adolescents numériques armés jusqu'aux dents. Puis, trois choses bizarres étaient arrivées pour s'en prendre à elles et à leurs assaillants. Et maintenant, l'une de ces adolescents belliqueux leur demandait de l'aide pour protéger la fille aux cheveux roses de la méduse volante.

Le cerveau de Bloom tournait à toute allure pour tenter de comprendre l'enchaînement beaucoup trop rapide d'événements depuis qu'elles avaient franchis le portail. Elle posa ses yeux sur la fille aux airs de lutin alors que la japonaise disparaissait en millier de particules. Aelita, puisque d'après ce qu'elle avait compris c'était le nom de la jeune fille restante, évitait tant bien que mal les tentacules flippants de la créature. Malheureusement, les tentacules finirent par s'enrouler autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la soulevèrent du sol.

« Nooooon Aelita ! »

Le cri déchirant résonnait autour d'elles sans qu'elles ne puissent dire d'où il venait exactement. Bloom se tourna vers ses amies qui se tenaient prête à agir, attendant de voir ce qu'elle voulait faire. La jeune fée était partagée. Il y avait une véritable panique et une véritable urgence dans la voix de la japonaise qui avait disparue, de même que dans la mystérieuse voix. Mais d'un autre côté, ces mêmes personnes leur avaient sauté dessus à peine les pieds posés ici.

« Bloom ! »

La voix de Flora coupa la rousse dans ses réflexions, elle se tourna vers elle.

« On doit faire quelque chose, ajouta Flora. Maintenant ! »

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'un électrochoc au groupe qui se mit en action. Les 6 fées entourèrent la méduse et sa prisonnière. Elles tendirent leurs mains devant elles et se concentrèrent.

« Convergence, crièrent-elles d'une même voix »

Six rayons d'énergie frappèrent en même temps la méduse qui desserra ses tentacules. Aelita tomba au sol, inconsciente, alors que la créature clignota quelques secondes avant d'exploser à son tour en un millier de particules. Les fées se reposèrent, Stella ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais avant que le moindre son puisse quitter ses lèvres, trois lasers lui heurtèrent le dos la projetant en avant. Avant même que son corps ne touche la pierre, elle se volatilisa comme la créature.

« Stella, s'exclama Bloom. »

Musa et Layla lancèrent deux rayons d'énergie en direction de l'espèce d'araignée à 4 pattes qui venait de tirer sur leur amie. La bestiole se volatilisa à son tour. Flora et Tecna s'étaient agenouillées de chaque côté de la fille aux cheveux roses qui se mit à battre des paupières. Elles l'aidèrent à se redresser.

« Aelita ! Aelita ! Tu m'entends, retentit la voix.

-Oui, Jérémie, marmonna Aelita en se frottant le crâne. Je vais bien. »

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre suivit par quelques mots marmonnés. Quand il se tut, la jeune fille qu'elles venaient de sauver disparue à son tour. Le silence gagna le monde numérique. Musa fut soudain frappée par la disparition de Stella.

« Tecna, lança-t-elle inquiète. Stella, elle est…

-En théorie, elle est revenue dans la salle des simulation à Alféa, répondit la fée d'une voix malgré tout incertaine.

-En théorie, grimaça Layla. »

La fée de la technologie avait travaillé sur la question durant sa nuit blanche. Elle en avait conclu à 96,7% qu'avec les avatars qu'elle avait créé, si elles se faisaient tuer sur ce mode, elles réapparaitraient dans le leur. Mais la légère marge d'erreur qu'elle s'était laissée planait sur sa conscience. Et si elle avait tué son amie ? Elle balaya rapidement cette horrible pensée.

« Rentrons-nous aussi, proposa-t-elle. Vous verrez, Stella nous attend avec le professeur Palladium ! »

Elle leva son bras devant elle. A son poignet était attachée une espèce de montre. Elle tapota dessus quatre fois et le portail s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les jeunes fées le traversèrent et réapparurent sur la plateforme de la salle de simulation. Flora et Layla tombèrent à genou alors que Bloom et Musa titubèrent légèrement. Cette expérience dans le monde virtuel leur avait coûté cher en énergie. Sur ce monde, les sensations étaient nettement réduites, alors leur brusque retour était difficile à encaisser. Tout comme le retour à la gravité normale. La fée de la technologie pris appui sur la rambarde pour reprendre son souffle. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son amie Stella assise contre cette rambarde le visage blême. Ses calculs étaient bons !

Il fallut quelques heures aux fées pour reprendre totalement leur esprit après leur retour dans la dimension magique. Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, elles étaient réunies dans leur chambre assise en cercle.

« Donc, si on résume ce qui s'est passé, commença Bloom. Les Trix ont trouvé un moyen d'arriver dans un monde numérique sans magie.

-Oui, répondit Tecna.

-Sur ce monde, on s'est fait attaquer par des ados énervés.

-C'est exact, approuva Layla.

-Et des espèces d'araignées qui tirent des lasers qui nous font disparaitre s'ils nous touchent…

-De toute évidence, grogna Stella en frottant le point d'impact du laser. Les laser sont peut-être virtuels mais je vous jure qu'on les sent passer quand même.

-Et la méduse volante a voulu faire un câlin à la fille aux cheveux roses qu'on a défendu.

-Cette histoire n'a aucun sens, conclu Musa. »

Ses amies hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Elles avaient déjà vécu beaucoup de chose mais jamais rien d'aussi insensé. Tecna souffla de frustration. Leur voyage sur ce monde ne leur avait apporté aucune réponse mais encore plus de questions. Elles n'avaient toujours aucune idée d'où se trouvaient exactement les Trix, ni de ce qu'elles comptaient faire avec la sphère dérobée sur Zenith.

« Il faut qu'on y retourne, lâcha Tecna en brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. »

Stella grimaça et souffla du nez en signe de désapprobation. Elle n'était toujours pas remise dans son retour forcé à Alféa.

« Cette excursion ne nous a rien appris Tecna, répondit Bloom. Ce monde à l'air franchement hostile en plus… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'y retourner.

-Il le faut pourtant… On doit trouver les Trix, Bloom ! Et cette endroit est notre seul piste. Il faut qu'on arrive à entrer en contact avec les gens de ce monde, ils pourront peut-être nous donner des réponses.

-En nous attaquant à nouveau, demanda Layla dubitative.

-On a sauvé l'une des leur après tout… Ils nous écouteront avant de nous tirer dessus la prochaine fois, affirma Tecna. »

Bloom soupira, Tecna n'avait pas tort. Elles étaient loin d'avoir les réponses nécessaires et le seul moyen de les obtenir était de retourner parler avec ces individus. Les Trix étaient plus fortes que jamais, elles devaient les stopper coûte que coûte. Flora la coupa dans ses pensées.

« Nous devons y retourner, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais pour l'instant nous devons surtout aller nous reposer. Cet aller-retour nous a vidé… »

Les autres fées approuvèrent et chacune partit rejoindre son lit. Tecna fut celle qui trouva le sommeil en dernier. La perspective d'explorer ce monde uniquement numérique l'excitait au plus haut point.

XxxxX

Les Lyoko-guerriers étaient assis dans le laboratoire de Jérémie. Ce dernier frottait nerveusement ses lunettes depuis plusieurs minutes. La situation était de pire en pire et totalement hors de contrôle. Soudain, il senti quelque chose se briser. Il sursauta et baissa les yeux. Il venait de briser l'un des verres de ses lunettes. Il ouvrit les doigts et elles tombèrent au sol. Le bruit attira l'attention de ses amis qui s'entre-regardèrent avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tout va bien Jérémie, demanda Yumi. »

Le jeune homme souffla longuement avant de descendre de son fauteuil pour ramasser ses lunettes cassées. Par chance, il en avait une seconde paire de sa chambre. Il le replaça sur son nez malgré l'effet kaléidoscope que donnait le verre abimé. Il se tourna enfin vers la jeune asiatique.

« Non, non rien ne va bien, commença Jérémie. Xana est en train de prendre le dessus. D'abord il supprime un territoire, ensuite il utilise une quantité phénoménale d'énergie qui crée une onde de choc qui vous dévirtualise instantanément et maintenant un groupe de fille ailées débarque sur Lyoko ! Comment ceux-tu que ça aille !

-Te bile pas Jérémie, lança Odd. On lui a toujours mis une raclée à Xana, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

-En plus de 2 ans à combattre Xana on n'a jamais été dans une situation aussi critique Odd ! Je regrette d'avoir réactivé ce superordinateur ! Je regrette d'avoir découvert Lyoko et tout ce qui va avec ! J'aurai dû en prendre les pièces utiles et ne jamais le maintenir actif ! »

Il avait presque hurlé ses derniers mots. Le génie de la bande entra dans le monte-charge et frappa presque le bouton pour remonter. Les portes se fermèrent dans son dos sous les regards interloqués de ses amis. Le bouche d'Aelita était légèrement ouverte à cause du choc qu'elle venait de subir. Son estomac se serra et une boule pris place dans sa gorge. Les mots de Jérémie l'avaient atteint et une larme coula sur sa joue. Yumi vint s'accroupir devant son amie et chassa d'un doigt la gouttes salée.

« Pleurs pas Aelita, Jérémie ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit… Tu le sais très bien.

-Mais ou princesse, le stress rend notre Einstein un peu maboule tu sais, appuya Odd.

-Merci, chuchota Aelita. »

Yumi aida son amie à se relever et ils décidèrent de quitter à leur tour l'usine pour rejoindre leur lit après la soirée mouvementée qu'ils venaient de vivre.

« Demain, quand on sera tous plus reposé, on discutera de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. On doit trouver une solution tous ensemble pour stopper Xana, conclut Yumi.

-Ces filles ailées, commença Aelita. Elles peuvent peut-être nous aider !

-Elles nous ont attaqué je te rappelle, répondit Odd.

-Oui, car on leur a sauté dessus en premier, grimaça Ulrich. On ne sait rien d'elle mais moi je dis que le fait que Xana les ai attaqués également est un bon point pour nous ! Ça veut dire qu'elles sont surement de notre côté !

-Je l'espère, ajouta Yumi. Elles ont détruit la méduse alors qu'on n'y était jamais parvenu ! Leur puissance peut faire pencher la balance en notre faveur face aux créatures de Xana ! »

Les amis se séparèrent dans la nuit. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient pleins de surprise.

Jérémie avait regretté ses paroles à peine l'ascenseur activé. Il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait. Grâce à Lyoko il avait trouvé des amis exceptionnels et il avait pu rencontrer Aelita. Sans Lyoko, il serait toujours l'intello de la classe seul dans son coin. Même si parfois il s'en était fallu de peu pour éviter des catastrophes, cette aventure avec ses amis était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Mais cette sensation de totale perte de contrôle lui avait fait dire des choses horribles. Maintenant, allongé dans son lit, il se sentait particulièrement bête.

Il avait songé à se lever pour retrouver Aelita et s'excuser. Cependant, il doutait que la jeune fille ait envie de le voir tout de suite. De plus, s'il se faisait attraper dans le couloir des filles au milieu de la nuit il risquait d'avoir de gros problèmes. Il irait s'excuser demain. Sur cette pensée, le jeune homme sombra dans le sommeil.

XxxxX

Tecna se réveilla en sursaut aux aurores. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle quitta sans un bruit la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Musa toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil. Elle se rendit rapidement dans la salle des simulations, son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Elle s'installa derrière la console et sortie une feuille et un stylo. Son idée lui semblait assez stupide maintenant. Mais elle se dit que qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien.

Elle griffonna alors des mots sur la feuille avant de la plier en 2. Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la plateforme du simulateur pour y déposer le papier. Elle se retourna ensuite vers les commandes du simulateur pour ouvrir le portail. Après quelques minutes de manipulations, ce dernier s'ouvrit un aspira le mot de Tecna. Pourvu que ça fonctionne pensa-t-elle. Si c'était le cas, elle parviendrait à éviter que leur prochaine arrivée dans le monde virtuel parte à nouveau en combat immédiat.

Une fois le portail refermé, Tecna quitta la salle pour rejoindre ses amies aux réfectoires. Elle avait hâte d'exposer son plan à ses camarades. Arrivée dans la salle, la jeune fée ne pris même pas la peine d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Elle se dirigea directement vers la table qu'occupait ses amies.

« Tecna ! Tu étais passée où, s'exclama Musa.

-J'ai eu une idée pour contacter les habitants du monde numérique ! C'est une idée assez simple mais je pense qu'elle peut fonctionner !

-Comment as-tu fait, demanda Stella.

-Eh bien… »

La fée de la technologie se lança dans l'exposer de son idée avec une précision qui rendit l'adjectif « simple » incorrecte pour la décrire selon l'avis des autres fées.

« En gros, tu leur as envoyé une lettre, coupa Stella après 10 minutes passées à écouter la fée de la technologie se répandre en termes techniques insaisissables pour elles.

-En gros, c'est ça oui, répondit Tecna. »

Les autres fées posèrent un regard dubitatif sur leur amie n'étant par certaines de la viabilité de son idée.

XxxxX

Jérémie fut tiré de son sommeil par une alerte provenant de son ordinateur. Il se leva précipitamment, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il enfila ses lunettes et sursauta avant de se rappeler qu'il les avait cassés la veille. Tant pis, il ferait avec. Un message d'alerte clignotait sur son ordinateur. Il se détendit légèrement en constatant que ce n'était pas une alerte pour signaler une tour activée. Il cliqua fébrilement dessus et un message s'afficha :

Je suis Tecna.

Nous sommes venues sur votre monde.

Nous devons parler.

Rendez-vous ce soir à 20h.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps à poster le prochain chapitre! A bientôt**

 **-Laé**


End file.
